The Last Hope
by ReeseValentin
Summary: The Clave is in ruins, the shadow world at chaos. Naturally, the responsibility of saving everything lies in the hands of six teenagers. Will they succeed protecting the Mortal Cup, their only hope? What happens when Clary, the leader of the group isn't able to hide her feelings for someone she shouldn't love?
1. Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here's a new fanfic. Actually, this story originated from a very vivid dream I had. It has been a week, and I can still remember every detail and feeling of my dream as if it had been real.  
So, to clarify, in my dream I kind of alternated from being Clary and being myself. I didn't want to ruin the story by lamely adding myself or an OC to represent me, so I ****_am_**** Clary in this fanfic. This is the reason for Clary being slightly OOC.  
Please, if you read, tell me what you think! I would love you more than I love to write *3* because the best part about being a writer (even a wannabe, fanfiction one) is hearing everyone's opinions and critiques. I'll seriously love you if you review, I'll even elope with you!**

**Anyway, behold the disclaimer: My dearest readers, While I certainly wish I was Mrs. Cassandra Clare, I am not her and I shall certainly never be, so I pray thee do not believe that by writing about her fictional world I am therefore claiming so.  
Yours truly,  
~RV**

* * *

"They're dead, they're dead, they're _dead!" _Isabelle repeated to herself crying, as she did every night. "THEY'RE FUCKING _DEAD!" _She kept sobbing until her words were barely understandable. "They're not suffering, they're _dead." _She kept crying until, held by an also sobbing Clary, she finally fell asleep.

Every night was pretty much the same for them. They were together, but all of them felt depressingly alone. Everyone missed their families. Those of them who had lost them cried almost every day. Isabelle made herself feel better repeating to herself that her parents and Max were _dead. _She wanted them to be dead. She didn't want them suffering torture and interrogation, they would be better dead. Her brother Alec didn't even cry anymore. He spent his nights awake, lost in thoughts, as Magnus sadly held him and tried to sleep. Magnus hadn't left anyone behind, -except for his cat- but he was still suffering nonetheless. Alec was slowly drifting apart from him, falling deeper into his own sorrow.

They were on their 7th identity and they didn't feel safe yet. Days went by uneventfully, and yet, their nights were always spent in terror. The one whose turn it was to watch was often not the only one awake. The six of them had permanent dark circles under their eyes, product of the constant lack of sleep. They were used to be around depressed friends now.

Everyone was dreading the next day. They would have to change identities again, since they had already had their current ones for eight days. Everyone changed their hair style and color to look different. They even exchanged clothes. After wearing his own clothes, Jace had worn Magnus's bright clothing, Alec's dark sweaters and even Simon's geeky slogan T-shirts.

Transformation day was always more tiring than any normal day; especially for Magnus, since his warlock abilities were very much required. He always needed a full day of peaceful rest after disguising everyone, including himself.

The past month and a half had been, by far, the worst time of their lives. They had physically exhausted themselves running away, hiding and changing identities. It was nothing compared to their emotional exhaustion, though. Every one of them, except for maybe Magnus, had cried themselves to sleep infinite times. All of them had had to pretend to be someone else over and over again.

* * *

Clary lay awake, since it was her turn to keep watch. Surprisingly, she was the only one away, and she was glad. Every one of her friends needed the sleep hours so much that she didn't mind keeping watch alone. The Mortal Cup was hidden in its habitual chest, resting safe in their backpack-suitcase, which was near her feet, just for extra security. If anyone were to attack them, she could instantly grab the bag. It was a peaceful night, so she took out her sketchpad and pencils from the depths of their bag and began to doodle. It was not often that she could have the pleasure of drawing. They were always either busy on the run or too emotionally exhausted.

She started drawing eyes, those of everyone in her company. She began with her own green eyes, surrounded in freckled skin. She used a lighter pencil to do her coppery eyelashes. She then proceeded to do Simon's. His eyes were easy, especially because he knew them so well. She had finished with the brown eyes in less than five minutes, capturing them perfectly. She drew Isabelle's dark brown eyes, Jace's golden ones and Magnus's famous cat-green eyes.

She left Alec's for the end, since his eyes were by far her favorite. She had tried to draw them before, failing miserably. She had never been able to capture their expression. She could draw them perfectly, the right shape, shade and size, but when she looked at her drawing, they were just a pair of blue eyes, identical to the ones in Alec's face. But they still weren't Alec's eyes. She grunted in frustration, failing for the thousandth time.

She heard movement, so she instantly dropped her sketchpad and drew out her stele, ready to defend herself and her friends. She was soon calm again when she noticed it was just Alec. She quickly put her sketchpad back in the bag, not wanting him to see what she had been drawing. Alec stood up from his sleeping spot on the floor and went to sit by her side.

"I hate it" He said quietly. "Not being able to sleep, I mean." He cupped his chin in one of his hands, resting his elbow on his leg.

"You're not the only one" Clary said shyly. "I'd be awake even if I wasn't patrolling." She hugged her chest, a gesture she wasn't normally aware of. "I'm really nervous about tomorrow."

"Yeah, me, too. I was starting to like being fat and short, though" He joked, his heart not fully on it. It still made Clary's heart speed up. Alec was _so _cute. Not that she was ever going to say that aloud, though. She loved Magnus too much to make him suffer by being in love with his boyfriend. And there was also Jace. He was in love with her. She couldn't imagine the magnitude of his heartbreak if she suddenly confessed she was in love with his _brother_. No, she was better off quiet. She silently smiled.

"Yeah, and you have no idea of how _much _I like to be called a dumb blonde" She answered, wanting to lighten the mood a bit. She succeeded, since Alec smiled. By the Angel, it had been _weeks _since she last saw him smile sincerely, not forcedly.

"Clary? Can I ask you something kind of personal?" He inquired shyly, unsure of himself. Clary blushed, her heart making a little jump. What could he possibly ask her?

"Yes?" She answered cautiously.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this?" Her heart beat slowed, almost dying. This was _not _the kind of question she had been expected.

"Honestly, I don't know." She answered with a sigh. "But that's not really personal" She frowned, not looking at him.

"Yeah, you're right." He answered meekly. "Are you in love with Jace?" _That _question certainly surprised Clary. She wanted to yell _Of course not, I love someone else!, _but she didn't want her feelings for Alec to be revealed. She could lie and tell Alec that she was, but she didn't want to somehow give Jace false hope, so she settled for telling the truth. Or a small part of it, anyway.

"With all this going on, the last thing I can think about is a relationship" _Only if it's with you_, she thought sadly to herself. She wanted to cry, she wanted him to hold her. But that certainly wasn't the best thing to do, though. "Besides, I'm not the right person for Jace, it would never work between us." She said while thinking _because I love you, not him. _Alec sighed.

"I guess you're right. Our priority is surviving and protecting the cup, not dealing with dating issues." He said sadly. Clary wanted to hold his hand and reassure him, but she held back for both their sakes. It was killing her.

"It seems that we have finally lost the trio" She said, settling instead for a more secure topic. "We last saw them in New Jersey two weeks ago, if they had traced us, they would have already attacked us." She said this to reassure herself more than Alec.

"I know, but we can't get out wards down. We still have to change our appearances tomorrow, we can't afford being careless." He said with a determined expression on his face. Clary agreed, the atmosphere falling silent between them.

They sat, side by side, for at least another hour. None of them fell asleep, they were both too awake, but too uneasy and nervous to carry the conversation further. Clary nervously turned around her mother's stele in her hand, Alec was playing with the sleeve of his shirt. Thanks to Clary's rune, they could still see each other in their true appearances, even if they had the strongest glamour on them. To everyone's eyes, Alec looked like a fat and short guy in his late twenties with red hair, dyed blond at the tips, and brown eyes. To her eyes, though, he just looked like a normal black-haired, blue-eyed teenage Shadowhunter withoversized party clothes.

Their glamours had been their strongest allies while hiding. They could perfectly blend in with mundanes, not having their marks or Magnus's cat eyes to give them away. Clary herself had taken a great responsibility in disguising everyone. Magnus was in charge of putting on the glamours, she was in charge of marking everyone with a rune she created to make them a hundred times more powerful. Nobody, except for themselves, could see through it. They had finally proved it a week ago by asking a mundane artist to draw their portraits. Clary was really pleased and relieved to look at the drawings, seeing only the strangers they looked like. Magnus was the only one of the party who could not bear marks. Even vampire Simon could do it, but Magnus couldn't. He was in charge of making his own glamour incredibly more powerful.

Clary and Alec were still sitting side by side when the sun rose. Clary closed her eyes, dreading the end of her alone time with Alec and reluctantly stood up to wake the others. She had some trouble waking Isabelle and Jace, but nobody really protested. They couldn't afford the luxury that was complaining. They all rose from the floor, brushed the dirt off their clothes and packed everything on their big bag.

Everyone dreadfully took a look at the abandoned school that had been their safe haven for three days and prepared to leave. They had to head to the place where they would transform themselves. They walked to a junkyard and stole an average-looking SUV, which Magnus brought to life with a few blue sparks from his fingers. It was Simon's turn to drive, so everyone else could afford to fall asleep. Alec was the only one who did, resting on Magnus's lap.

_It's going to be a long day, _Clary thought from her seat on the third row.

* * *

**Now you've read it, please tell me if you like it **

**Btw, the title of this fiction is inspired by Last Hope by Paramore. The content also kinda fits with the lyrics. **


	2. Memories

**Author's Note: I'll try to keep this short because my ANs are always freakishly long._. Anyway, here's the second chapter:D I'm not completely happy with the non-flashback part but meh, it's not ****_that _****important. If you like this story, please take a little of your time to review, I'll love you until the Clave ends (for real, I know that in this fanfic it already ended u.u), opinions encourage me to keep writing :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not by any means Cassandra Clare, so I don't own the characters or the world of Shadowhunters. I don't even own a Toyota Sienna like Carl Anderson did before it was stolen by a warlock. **

* * *

Even if their transformation locations varied, they always had something in common: They were a public, unisex fitting room. They didn't like to go to lonely places, like a small boutique on a small town, but neither to full places, like a mall in New York City.

Simon drove on for hours and hours until they arrived at Detroit, Michigan. Clary had chosen the location, since she hoped all the layers of clothing that they needed to wear because of the cold weather would help them to blend in better. Clary bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry when Magnus sweetly woke up Alec with a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was longing to finally get out of the car and stretch their limbs.

Even if transformation day was the day that Clary and Magnus most dreaded, Isabelle was always frantic about it because transforming meant shopping. Even if they still kept (and sometimes still used) their own clothes, they mostly got new ones with every new identity. With this one, though, they were going to need the new clothes more because of the cold than because of disguising. They carried around enough mundane money to go through at least twenty other transformations.

Simon parked outside of a half-full McDonald's, the first fast-food place they found. He hadn't even killed the engine when everyone started opening their doors and getting out. Clary and him were the last ones. Clary stretched her legs and her back and then hugged her best friend. She felt like crying, and Simon knew it. He silently held her until everyone was already in the line to order. They went inside silently and stood behind Jace, who was talking nonstop about how much he needed a triple cheeseburger.

Since they had been on the run, Simon hadn't properly _drunk _blood. After many evenings of puking and an unsettled stomach, he finally grew accustomed to eating just meat, as raw as possible. They weren't many options at a McDonald's for him, but he wasn't _that _hungry. He could wait and go to a steak house after the transformation.

All the guys, except Simon, ordered at least two cheeseburgers. Alec ordered even more than he could eat just to go with his fat disguise. Isabelle started ordering a salad, but changed her mind when Magnus reminded her that this were no times to try to stay slender, it was probably going to be the only time they ate until the next day. She nodded and ordered two chicken burgers. When Clary ordered her food and a single Jr. Burger for Simon to eat, she paid the exorbitant seventy-dollar bill. The cashier didn't find it strange, though.

They all proceeded to the drink machine and filled their cups, waiting for their order to be ready. They sat down at the largest table they could find, which was exactly for six people. When the employee called for their order number, Jace and Alec -who were the ones closest to the counter- stood up and came back carrying three full trays. Even if her friends frantically started looking for their food and started hungrily devouring it, Clary just played with hers. She _was _hungry, but she wasn't in the mood to eat. The sight of her friends made her depressed. They were laughing and talking, they looked like normal teenagers having fun. Even Alec was happier than usual. She hid her hands under the table and linked her right pinkie finger with her left one, a gesture that she had started making to reassure herself.

As she ate her French fries, the memories than she had tried for so long to push back surfaced.

* * *

_Clary ran towards the Institute, she had just received a fire message from her mother to meet her there. As soon as she saw the messy and hurried handwriting, she knew something was wrong. She ran as fast as she could in New York streets and traffic. When she finally arrived, she instantly knew that something was _terribly _wrong. The doors were thrown open, the entrance covered in blood and ichor. She glanced down and saw a half-dead demon lying on the floor. She instinctively took out her favorite seraph blade and struck the demon as she shouted _"Ithuriel!" _The demon instantly turned into a gross pool of ichor and ashes. Clary didn't hesitate and ran inside, looking for signs of battle. There were none, though. She took the elevator, cursing it for being so slow. Hours seemed to pass until it stopped and the door opened. Her mother, Luke, Simon, Alec and Magnus were waiting for her. At that moment, she didn't even think about how Simon, a vampire could be inside the institute. She ran to hug her mother and her almost-father Luke and asked them what happened. _

_"Clary, baby, listen to me" Her mother, Jocelyn, looked at her sternly. "Isabelle and Jace are on their way. Magnus is going to make a portal, you have to run and hide somewhere safe, you understand? Hide until you have all possible strength." She then handed Clary a wooden chest, small enough to be a simple box. "Take this, you'll know how to open it. Clarissa, listen to me" She took Clary's hand and with the other one raised Clary's face to her own. "When you defeat the three of them, go to the glass towers of Alicante. The six of you have to pour your blood on them. If we're alive, Luke and I will be waiting for you there, you need a werewolf to succeed. Clary, there is no time to explain now, but there is a prophecy. When this prophecy is complete, the Nephilim and the Angel will rise and restore the order, end with dark shadowhunters."_

_At that moment the elevator door opened again. Jace and Isabelle, both dirty and covered in blood stepped out hurriedly. Isabelle was carrying a big bag on her shoulder. She took out a small box from it and gave it to Jocelyn, who in turn gave it hurriedly to Clary. _

_"Clary, take this, it's my stele. You're going to need it, you're going to need your power with the runes." She opened her mouth to say something else but at that moment the floor started to shake. "Magnus, NOW" She shouted. She hugged Clary tight and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Clary. No matter what happens I'll always love you. And I'll always be very proud of you." Magnus was opening a portal, everyone else was ready to leave._

_"B-but mom, what will happen to you?" Clary asked, a silent tear running down her cheek. _

_"I'll be ok, honey, just _leave_" She implored. At that moment, Luke lit up a match, ready to drop it to the floor._

_"Come with us" Clary begged as flames silently spread themselves from Luke's feet towards the rest of the room._

_"I can't, honey. He comes for me, I'm his mother. You're our last hope." And with that she pushed Clary through the portal, the familiar sense of darkness taking over her._

I'm his mother, _Jocelyn had said. What did she mean? Did Clary have a _brother_? What was in that box? Why did everything suddenly start to go wrong, to go so _dark_? With a loud noise, Clary landed on hot sand. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Magnus were all there, lying on the sand with confused looks on their faces._

_"Where are we?" Jace asked with a confused voice._

_"Santa Monica" Magnus answered halfheartedly. "Now get up, we have to get going before they track us through the portal. Isabelle, don't let go off the bag." He hastily got up, brushed sand from his clothes and started running, glancing behind to make sure everyone was following._

_They ran for what seemed like hours until they arrived at a _Toyota _dealership. It was sunset, so it was already closed. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus opened the door and pushed them all inside. They walked hurriedly towards the back, where cars were decorated with giant ribbons and balloons, waiting to be picked up by their new owners. With another snap, the doors of a _Sienna _van flew open. Magnus took away the sign that read _Carl Anderson_, who was probably the guy who bought it. The keys for the van instantly appeared on his hand. They all got inside the car without time for asking questions. Magnus speedily drove away, probably over the speed limit, as the garage doors opened instantly by his powers. _

_Clary buckled her seat belt and cried against the fabric of the seat. Her mother and Luke were probably _dead. _They had set fire to the fucking Institute. They were DEAD._

* * *

"Clary?" Alec silently sat next to her while everyone else was still joking around. "Are you ok?" Clary was about to say she was when she noticed she was crying. She didn't answer, a silent understanding passing between Alec and herself. She was still too immersed in her memory to notice Alec was holding her hand. His blue eyes were as beautiful as ever, his expression unreadable. "We're gonna make it" He said reassuringly as he unwrapped her cheeseburger for her.

"Thank you" Clary said, hoping her voice didn't break. She silently finished her meal, Alec never leaving her side for the second time that day. She gradually stopped crying, the lump on her throat washed down by each bite. By the time she was finished, everyone, except for Alec and herself, was playing _two truths and a lie _out of boredom.

"Ok, one: I was unfairly banned from Peru, two: I slept with Jocelyn's friend Catarina, three: My eyes weren't always like a cat's." Magnus said, keeping a straight face.

"Oh, come on, Magnus, that's too easy." Exclaimed Jace, throwing his hands up with a laugh. "Everyone knows it's the cat eyes." To Jace's astonishment, Magnus laughed.

"Wrong. They changed when I was about six months old." He said with a proud smile on his lips. Jace frowned.

"If that's true, what's the lie?" he asked.

"You'll never know." He answered mysteriously.

"Oh, come on!" He said pouting. He looked so funny that even Clary laughed.

"Guys, you can play in the car, let's get going." She said, trying to sound as happy and cheery as possible.

_"_I won't fail you, mom. Even if I die."She said silently to the sky as they got out, wondering not for the first time if Jocelyn was still alive.

* * *

**I hope you liked it^^  
For those who also read my PJATO and TMI crossover fanfic, I've decided on an updating pattern. I'll update them alternately. Meaning, I'll post one chapter for this fic then I'll post one for the crossover and so on. I need to keep things in order somehow u.u**

**Please review!**

**Love,  
-RV**


	3. Transformations

**Author's note: Hello dear readers~ I was in a writing mood today, so this was the result! I am dying to keep writing this fic, but I have to update the crossover first, so I'll update in a few days... Please please please review! You have no idea of how much I'll love you if you do, reviews make me happy because they make me a better writer, that way I can go from being crappy and unpublished Reese to just unpublished Reese^^ lol, anyways, review and I hope you like it!  
Question for reviewers: Rate my grammar 1-10. English is my second language and I never beta my stuff (I never will mwahahaha) **

* * *

After driving around the city for some time, Magnus finally found a location everyone thought safe for the transformation. Magnus himself was pretty ecstatic about it, since it was a Middle East antique and clothing shop. Clary got out of the SUV first to check the store's schedule.

The schedule on the door indicated they had at least three hours until the store closed. Perfect. Clary ran back to the car to drag everyone to the store. It was a pretty rustic place, with Arabic decoration everywhere. Magnus and Isabelle were freaking out over every piece of clothing they saw. Ironically, Simon was actually curious about the different middle-eastern deities, since there were plenty of statues in the store.

"How can I help you?" A smiling woman who was probably no more than thirty asked them. "Looking for anything in particular?" Her eyes glistened with such pride, it made Clary wonder if she was the owner.

"Just looking around, thanks!" Clary smiled back. "Oh, by the way, can we try on clothes?" She tried to sound as casual as possible. Trying on clothes was just a façade, like everything else.

"Everything except the belly-dance bras"

"Okay, thanks" Clary flashed her another smile as she headed towards the clothing section of the store. Differently from the antiques section, the clothing section was pretty organized. Everything had a hand-made label on. Every piece of clothing was in its right place.

Magnus was already there, inspecting different styles of turbans with gleeful interest. Clary and Magnus were pretty much the _leaders _of the group, since they were the ones responsible for everyone's glamours. Clary picked out a few items of clothing at random, making sure they were the right size for her and Isabelle. She thought it back and changed some pieces of clothing for a smaller size. She was going to be a stick-thin girl, just for fun. She wasn't fat to begin with, but she wasn't morbidly skinny, either. As long as she looked different from herself, she could experiment as much as she wanted to.

Magnus was somewhat slower in picking the boys' clothes. He took his time comparing styles, sizes and colors. He even asked Alec for his opinion once, to which he shrugged after studying said pieces of clothing for a few seconds. Isabelle was inspecting the store on her own, handing Clary some pieces of clothing she liked. She even grabbed a golden scorpion necklace from the antiques section.

Clary had never seen Jace and Simon get along really well, but they were really bonding in the store. They were having their good share of laughter as Jace picked out ridiculous pieces he liked and fake-modeled them for Simon. Simon tied a belly-dance jingly skirt around his hips and swung around, making the little metal pieces jingle. Even Alec cracked a smile.

Clary was trying to take a look at the rest of the store as Magnus continued picking out the boys' clothes, but so far nothing had really caught her eye. She adjusted their bag on her shoulder as she kept slowly pacing among the antiques section. There were statues of Muslim and Hindi deities everywhere. She saw a stone carved with something in Hebrew and the star of David that would probably interest Simon.

When she walked towards the next display, all she could do was gasp. There were at least a dozen paintings there. All of them were beautiful in their own, abstract way, but what caught her attention was a grayscale paining of the Hindi god Vishnu. It was abstract and yet more detailed that anything she had ever seen. It was simply beautiful. Next to the painting was a closed, wooden box, similar to the one in which the Mortal Cup was guarded. When Clary opened the box, her eyes watered with admiration.

Inside it were pencils that were not quite pencils. They were simple chunks of charcoal with a clay handle. Next to the pencils she found different crystal bottles, each of them almost full with a different color of powder. She had to buy it! She would make amazing drawings and paintings with it. If she were at Walmart, she would also buy a new sketchpad, purely out of joy. She glanced at the price tag. All that awesomeness for thirty dollars! She snatched it and carried it under her arm. Everyone was picking out clothes and accessories. This was her guilty pleasure.

"All right, time to try on clothes!" She heard Magnus say as she was walking back towards her friends. She scooped up the clothes she had picked for herself and Isabelle, also grabbing the bunch Isabelle had added afterwards.

The fitting room, it turned out, was a medium-sized cubicle with a wooden door and an antique-looking mirror. They would have to take turns in going in. Jace was the first one who grabbed his bunch of not-yet-purchased clothes and went into the room. Clary and Magnus followed. Routinely, he grabbed a random outfit and tried it on, just in case the store owner came by to check on them. He changed in front of them with no shame. During the course of their journey, they had grown accustomed to seeing each other's naked bodies. Privacy was not a need anymore. Not when they were running across the country for their lives.

Once Jace was changed, Magnus began working in removing Jace's current glamour, a tall, bald guy who wore ray ban glasses and plucked his eyebrows. Clary saw him exactly as Jace, but she knew the glamour was over when he removed the glasses and tucked them into his pocket.

"Clary, some help with the new Jace?" Magnus said.

"Hmmm, maybe he could be back to being blond just this once." She said, examining and trying to imagine more traits.

"Okay. You'll have long, hair, though." He added looking at Jace.

"Ladies, prepare for the new supermodel look." Answered Jace smirking and flirtatiously winking at Clary. Magnus laughed, but Clary did her best effort to flash a small smile. She felt like her stomach had dropped ten feet. _No, no, stop it!_ She thought in Jace's direction. _It's never gonna work, don't try please_.

When Magnus was finished, she tried to unfocus her mind a little to get a glimpse at the glamour. As always, Magnus did an impressive job. Jace looked nothing like his old self. Clary took out the small notepad and a pen she kept in her pocket and closed her eyes, the thoughts of a stronger glamour never leaving her mind. Without noticing, she began scribbling. When she opened her eyes again, she had drawn a single rune on the paper. She flipped to the previous sheet, just to make sure it was the same one she had drawn last time.

She saw two identical runes, so she proceeded to draw it with her stele next. Jace, already accustomed to the transformations, bared his left shoulder and closed his eyes as Clary drew the rune. She could tell he was in pain, but he made no sound of protest. When Clary was done, she observed the rune as its glow faded. When the mark turned to black, Jace stopped tugging at the collar of his shirt and started undressing, putting back the outfit in which he had come in. Magnus then put a weak glamour on him so he would look like he had when he entered the store, so the owner wouldn't notice his changed appearance. He thanked them and got out.

Clary sighed. She was glad that he was gone. She had been avoiding Jace practically since the start of their runaway trip. The thought of breaking his heart was too painful, and he was a constant reminder to Clary that she had what she didn't want and she wanted what she didn't have. Avoiding Jace had seemed like the best at first, but it was incredibly awkward when she found herself alone -or almost alone, in this case- with him. He kept on trying to win her over, she kept looking another way. If Jace knew what she thought, he would be completely broken. If he knew that the rare times they talked face to face, when Clary was looking into his eyes, everything she saw in her mind were blue eyes, the eyes she had dreamed about for so long, he would probably want to kill himself.

Once, before he was a vampire, Simon had confessed his love to Clary, and Clary had kissed him. When Jace found out, he went hysterical, even though it had been just a kiss, a simple kiss to make up for the fact that she didn't love him back. If Jace found out that she had been in love with his brother, his _parabatai_, for so long she couldn't remember when it started, Jace would be a complete disaster.

They slowly did the same for everyone else, starting with Isabelle and ending with Alec. Those moments were the most painful ones for Clary. She tried to look another way when Magnus touched Alec, but she had to draw the rune. When Alec kissed Magnus goodbye and left the room, she swallowed the huge lump in her throat and stood silently as Magnus worked on her. When he was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was tall, almost as tall as Isabelle. Her hair was chestnut brown and was cut fancily at her jaw. Her eyes were a pretty teal blue, but not anywhere near as pretty as Alec's. She looked way prettier than she had ever looked herself. She thanked Magnus and silently drew her own rune. Magnus put the second glamour on quickly. She got out as he started working on himself.

While Magnus was busy, she started looking for cash on their big bag. After buying the clothes, they just needed to make one more stop until their transformation was complete. A shopping mall, so they could change clothes and get something to eat. The effort had made her inexplicably hungry.

"What do you think, darlings?" Magnus asked everyone as he got out. He truly looked impressive, he looked nothing like his real self.

* * *

After paying for their new, mid-eastern clothes, everyone got into the car again, ready to get over with the transformation once and for all.

_One stop. One more thing to do and we can all rest._ Clary thought, tired.

* * *

**By the way, this characters belong not to me, not to my dog, not to my nonexistent publisher, not to my true secret identity (this is a secret account with a pen name lol), not to the cook in my favorite restaurant, but to a red-headed woman whose real name is Judith, but we all know her as marvelous and genius Cassandra Clare!  
Also, I noticed something creepy._. without the author's notes, every chapter of this fic has 1700-1799 words. It wasn't intentional lol**


	4. Stolen IDs and Confessions

**Author's Note: Hellooooo... I know I said I was updating my fics alternately, but I am kind of blocked with the crossover. And besides, this way they'll have the same number of chapters! Anyway, I update two days in a row because for the last week I've had an awful case of insomnia. I normally wouldn't mind, but I have to wake up early for a dentist's appointment tomorrow._. Anyway, hope you like this, I wanted to lighten up a bit Clary's somber mood. Please, please review, I'll looooove you! And sorreh if I sound a bit hyper, I promise I'm not drunk D: it's just the insomnia taking its toll on me... REVIEW PLEEEEASEEEEEE~**

* * *

As soon as they got in the car, the six of them decided to skip the mall altogether. Magnus had a plan, and all of them liked it better than their original plan, mostly because it was safer. It was still Magnus's turn to drive, but Isabelle happily volunteered so he could execute their plan. Magnus parked in the nearest empty slot he found and switched seats with Isabelle.

"Okay, I need everyone's help here" He said determinedly as Isabelle started driving. "Help me make up a name, nothing too common like John Smith or Daniel Jones or anything like that, but neither too noticeable." Clary thought the request a little weird, but she started to think about a name, nonetheless.

"Uh, what about "Andrew Gabriel Shepard"?" contributed Simon.

"Gabriel is too close to the Lightwood family, we have to be less obvious"

"Okay, what about "Jonathan Curt Morrison"?" Asked Jace with a smile on his face.

"Oh, come on, guys. "Magnus threw his arms up in exasperation. "Be serious. It looks like a joke, he would find us instantly. We need a name, Izzy can't drive around forever."

"What about "Martin Andrew Murray"?" Volunteered Clary. Martin had always been her dream name, she had always wanted to name her first son Martin. Now she wasn't even sure if she could live long enough to have any children.

"That's fine, thanks." Magnus closed his eyes in concentration. An ID card appeared in his hands. A second one followed a few seconds later. Then a third, then a fourth. After about a minute, Magnus had at least ten IDs in his hands. He voluntarily stopped the income of cards by snapping his fingers. He frowned. "Well, I certainly didn't think about that. Let's see…" He inspected the first card and instantly made it disappear. "A ten year old, useless."

"Magnus, what are you trying to do?" Asked Clary, not able to keep the uneasiness off her voice.

"Well, we need a credit card, so I am borrowing one." Clary frowned, even though everyone was pretty used to "borrowing" stuff after more than eight weeks on the run. "Don't worry, darling. We won't charge anything, it's just to register." He looked at the second ID and closed his eyes again in concentration. Nothing happened.

He made the second ID disappear and looked at the third one. This time, though, a shiny, plastic VISA credit card appeared on his other hand.

"Voilá" He said smugly as he made the rest of the IDs disappear. "Seems like Martin Andrew Murray was a good idea." He unbuckled his seat belt. "Izzy, keep driving around for a while, I have to look like this guy first. Oh, and look for a Marriot or a Holiday Inn, time for something classy!" At the sound of this, everyone -Including Clary- cheered.

* * *

"Rooms 504 and 505, Mr. Murray. Fifth floor. Enjoy your stay!" Said the receptionist, smiling as she handed Magnus -glamoured as Martin Murray- four electronic room keys. Magnus thanked her and went over to the rest of the group.

"All settled! Our rooms are on the fifth floor. Come on, I need a shower." He started enthusiastically walking towards the elevator.

Luckily, the elevator was empty, so the six of them managed to fit inside along with their big bag.

"Think we can order room service? I need meat." Said Simon with a worried look on his face. He looked more relaxed and excited than Clary had seen him in weeks, though.

"Sure" she answered. "Remember we're like, filthy rich. At least until the money runs out." Clary couldn't help feeling guilty, the money wasn't theirs to begin with, but they needed it badly. And besides, there wasn't even a Clave anymore, so nobody was going to miss the money.

"Awesome"

"Can we grab something from the bar?" Jace asked excitedly. After all, Magnus has a fake ID." Clary didn't mind being looked at as a mother, being asked for permission for everything. After all, she _was _sort of the one who took care of them all, the one who managed the money and their travels.

"Yes, but no getting drunk. Remember we can't risk saying anything by accident."

"Oh, come on, Clary, just this once? You could stay sober to make sure none of us goes out of the room or, you know, _accidentally _drunk-dials out best friends the trio." Jace was almost pouting at her, his eyes pleading. She looked away as the elevator door opened. She didn't need Jace pleading; it made her feel too guilty about her lack of feelings towards him.

"Uh, actually, you can drink, Clary. I'll stay sober. I can't actually _ingest _alcohol, anyway." Said Simon reassuringly. It was dangerous, but she needed to relax a bit. Since they had portaled away from the institute, all had been stress for Clary. Maybe she needed the alcohol a bit.

"Thanks, maybe I'll do."

"That's a yes!" Jace high-fived Izzy and then Magnus. Even if Magnus was more than five hundred years old, he still acted like a teenager sometimes.

"But you _have _to stay inside the room and off the phone, you understand? Simon will be watching you." Clary smiled. For people running all across the country for their lives, this was going to be a pretty normal evening.

After walking a bit more, they found rooms 504 and 505, the two continuous suites Magnus had gotten for them. They all got into a single room, deciding to figure out later how to distribute them. Compared to the places where they had been sleeping, their hotel room looked like heaven. The six of them flung themselves at a bed, marveling about the softness and cleanliness. Clary's head bumped against someone else's, but she didn't care. She missed the simple pleasure of sleeping on a bed, or even sleeping on an actual mattress. For eight weeks, they had slept in the sleeping bags they carried around inside the big bag. It was uncomfortable and generated a couple of bruises, but they couldn't afford to complain.

After everybody looked at the menu, Simon called room service and asked for food, including somewhat raw steaks for himself. Jace opened the cooler and took out a bottle of liquor, labeled to cost thirty dollars. He opened it, took a gulp and passed it on to Alec, who was next to him. He seemed reluctant at first, but he shrugged and drank, his eyes relaxing instantly. The bottle was then passed on to Magnus and then to Clary. She took a look at it. It was vodka, and it seemed pretty cheap. An easy way of getting drunk. She took a gulp, the liquor instantly burning her throat and making her eyes water. After all, it was one of the first times she actually drank. She handed the bottle to Isabelle.

"Guys, if we're gonna drink, we should at least do something to pass the time, don't you think?" Asked Alec, a little shyly.

"Magnus, what was that game you told me about earlier? In the one we needed to drink?" Jace asked excitedly.

"Ah, never have I ever. One of us says something he or she has never done, and if someone _has _indeed done that thing, they drink. Pretty easy." He fetched some plastic cups with a snap of his fingers and filled them halfway with vodka.

"Let's play that!" Urged Isabelle. "I'll start. Never Have I Ever…"

"Wait" said Simon as he grabbed a water bottle from the cooler and uncapped it. "Just for the effect." He shrugged.

"Okay. Never have I ever kissed a werewolf." To everyone's surprise, Clary was the only one who drank, apart from Magnus.

"What?" Several voices asked incredulously in unison.

"Once I kissed Luke by accident." She shrugged. The memory of Luke was painful, but the alcohol was slowly making its way to her bloodstream, relaxing her mind. "I was like twelve and it was pretty embarrassing. We bumped into each other while he was at my house." Izzy giggled, amused. Five pairs of eyes were looking at her. "Stop looking at me! I already told you, it was an accident" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"It's your turn, silly." Isabelle said as she painfully nudged Clary with her elbow.

"Oh. Okay. Never Have I Ever…" She struggled to find something to say and finally blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "…had sex." Everybody except Simon took a drink. Alec's cheeks were bright red. More than one of them looked like they wanted to ask questions, but Simon quickly changed the topic embarrassedly.

"Okay, Never Have I Ever touched the Mortal Cup." Clary was the only one who drank.

There was a soft knock on the door, announcing the arrival of their food. Simon stood up and opened the door, thanking the employee and bringing back two big trays. He bolted the door afterwards. Everyone resumed the game as they began eating.

"Uhh-kay" Continued Jace with his mouth full of chicken. "Nevuh hah I evuh…" He swallowed. "Never Have I Ever talked to my real mother." Everyone drank, but Magnus seemed to hesitate. Clary did not know everything about Magnus's past, but she knew he'd had a difficult family life, just as Jace.

"Never Have I Ever gotten a girl pregnant." Contributed Alec joking, his mood lightened by effect of the alcohol. Everyone erupted in laughter. To everyone's astonishment Simon took a small sip from his water bottle.

"Dude, what the fuck? You just said you've never had sex!" exclaimed Jace accusingly. Simon glanced at Clary and they both started laughing. Everyone was eager to know what the joke was about.

"Well, there was this time in, like, second grade when Simon and I were at the pool…" Clary couldn't keep telling the story without laughing.

"So, Clary didn't have her bathing suit" continued Simon as Clary wiped tears from her eyes. "so I let her borrow my full body swimsuit." He laughed some more. "Anyway, we ran into this bully, what was his name? Zeth Bailey?"

"Zach Bailey" corrected Clary, still laughing.

"That. Zach Bailey. Anyway, he made fun of Clary for wearing my suit and asked "_Didn't you know girls can get pregnant from sharing clothes with boys?_" And we panicked. We cried until my mom told us it wasn't true. God, it was like, the worst day of my life" He said, triumphant about being able to say the word _god. _Everyone laughed, but no one as hard as Clary and Simon.

They kept on playing for what seemed like minutes but were really hours, the bottle of vodka slowly emptying. As everyone got drunker, they started talking more and more nonsense.

"Never have I ever been broccoli!" Shouted Isabelle as she raised her glass proudly.

"Cheers!" Clary took a really big gulp from her glass, not even caring if she had ever been broccoli or not.

They kept playing until the most unexpected thing happened.

Magnus and Jace started kissing. And Alec didn't seem to care, since he simply shouted "Get a room!"

_I hope they break up, I hope they break up, I hope they break up!_ Repeated Clary in her mind, feeling guilty but also incredibly alive at the same time.

* * *

**Thumbs up for you if you caught the ****_Lorien Legacies _****reference! **

**Please review and tell me what do you think about my grammar:P**

**Oh and by the way, none of this, except for that awfully precocious bully Zach Bailey, belongs to me. It does to Cassandra Clare, the awesome creator of the world of shadowhunters!  
P.S. I broke the 1,700 words per chapter thing u.u sorry, this one is longer!**

**Love, ReeseV **


	5. Broken Strings

**Author's Note: OMG hi guys. Longest chapter yet. This one has been by far my favorite one to write. For those of you who read my crossover, I'm sorry I haven't updated, it's just that this story feels so close to me because it originated from a dream I had, a dream to which I woke up crying. And also I love this story because I love the way it deals with true love and unrequited love at the same time.  
For those of you who haven't yet read my crossover, here it is! I mixed Percy Jackson and The Olympians with TMI, more specifically, Malec. s/9462617/1/I-ll-always-find-my-way-back-to-you  
Anyway, I love you guys so much for reading, the views have been going up and I am truly grateful. Please, if you like this fic review! If you didn't like it, also review! I'll truly love you. I hope you like this chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as I can**

* * *

For someone that wasn't used to drinking, Clary held her liquor surprisingly well.

When Isabelle had been the first one to pass out, she had almost kissed her immobile body. She would have been too ashamed it had been her. Simon, who had a bored expression, came to her aid quickly. With Clary's help, Simon lifted her to put her on the bed. Or that was their intention until they noticed Jace, Magnus and Alec were already on the bed, apparently trying to discover who could poke Alec in the more body parts at the same time. They set Isabelle on the small couch instead.

Clary had seen drunk people before, especially in movies, but she would have never imagined it would be similar to what she was seeing. In movies, people threw up after some drinks, felt awful and started slowly sobering, but neither of that happened to them. In movies, even if people were really, really drunk, they always noticed their partner cheating on them, but Alec hadn't even cared when Magnus and Jace had kissed. He had even encouraged them!

Clary wasn't sure if her sudden urge to throw up was because of the liquor or because of her thoughts. She had stopped drinking as soon as the kiss had happened and she had gone incredibly sober in the hour that had passed. She wanted to cry. When she had agreed to drink, she imagined having fun, having a good time with her friends, maybe drunkenly slipping and saying something to Alec she would never say being sober; but it all ended in heartbreak.

"Hey, are you okay?" Simon put an arm around her shoulders reassuringly.

"I'm fine!" She replied way too brusquely. "I'm not Izzy, I can stand on my own." Simon pursed his lips.

"Clary, can we talk about something?" Her mood softened a bit, instantly grateful for the distraction.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked. Simon sighed and sat down on the floor. Clary did the same.

"You know I love Izzy, right?" He asked shyly, looking at the floor.

"No. I mean, yeah, I guessed, but I didn't know for sure." Simon smiled. The urge to cry returned to Clary. Everyone in the group had someone to love, someone to care for them, someone with whom they could be with. But she didn't. She loved Alec but Alec loved Magnus, and Jace loved her but she didn't love him back. _How unfair, _she thought, _caring so much about someone who doesn't give a damn about you and not giving a damn about the one who cares about you so much_.

"I want to be honest with you, Clary. I wouldn't have dared say this before I met Isabelle, but now I can say it and I don't want to stay quiet about this." He finally looked at her. His brown eyes looked straight at her green ones. "Before I met Izzy, I was in love with you. I had been for ten years. I was too much a coward, Clary. Too much a coward to tell you how I felt and to even fight so you could love me back. I still love you. Madly. Not in the same way, though" He quickly added as Clary gasped in surprise. "You're my best friend; you have always been there for me, even in the hard times, even when I turned. God, Clary, I could never love any friend the way I love you."

"Why are you telling me all this now?" Clary asked with a small voice. Simon looked at the floor again, his sudden boost of confidence apparently gone.

"Because I don't want the same thing happening to you. I've noticed Clary." Clary's stomach turned violently. No, Simon _couldn't _know about her feelings for Alec. There was no way he could have found out. "I know you think about Jace all the time." Clary's heart slowed, her secret was safe. Simon made a sour face. "He may not be my favorite, but he's a good person, Clary. And if you love him, you shouldn't hesitate. I've seen the way he looks at you. He may not say it, but he loves you back."

"But—" Clary started. Simon raised his hand in protest.

"Let me finish. You think I don't know what all that conversations with Alec had been about? You're always looking at him when Jace is near you, like waiting for reassurance. Clary, you could have told me. I'm supposed to be your best friend." The hurt in his voice was impossible to miss.

"WHAT?" Clary practically yelled. She was certainly taken aback by what he had said. "Simon, it's not that—"

"Oh." A look of understanding crossed Simon's face. "Oh." He repeated. His eyes widened as he looked at Clary. She closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to avoid crying, but a silent tear ran down her face anyway. Simon reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"Promise me." She said, her voice surprisingly bold. "Promise me you won't say anything. Not even to Isabelle." She looked away so Simon wouldn't see her crying.

"I promise?" He said hesitantly. "You shouldn't hide it, you know." He said reluctantly.

"Simon, I can't just _say _it." She answered angrily. "You know what would happen if I did."

Simon was about to answer when a loud _thud _interrupted their conversation. They looked towards the direction of the bed and saw Jace lying on the floor. Alec was extending a hand to help him get up but he suddenly erupted in laughter.

Magnus threw a pillow at him and Alec followed his example. When they had thrown the last pillow, Alec started to remove the comforter from the bed to throw it at Jace.

"The three of you, stop it! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Simon yelled at them, suddenly angry. Jace stopped laughing, Alec and Magnus froze, their hands still on the comforter. A guilty look crossed their faces. "You three, get off the bed!" He instructed angrily. Incredibly, they obeyed. Clary would have never thought about Jace or Magnus actually _listening _to Simon, but they did. "Clary, could you please help me move Isabelle?" He asked, much more gently.

Between the two of them they lifted Isabelle and set her down on the unmade bed. Simon lovingly put a pillow behind her head and re-arranged the comforter on top of her so she wouldn't get cold. Clary helped him turn on the heat. Simon then opened the cooler and drew out three water bottles.

"What? Four dollars for plain water? This is insane!" He said, looking at the price tag the hotel had set.

"It's okay." Clary reassured him, thinking about all the cash in the big bag. She remembered about their bag for the first time in hours and felt suddenly guilty. She was supposed to protect the Mortal Cup; and there she was, getting drunk and completely forgetting about it.

"You're not going to drink any more alcohol, understand?" Simon asked them boldly. Alec was the only one to nod. Simon told them to sit down on the floor and so they did. Clary and Simon did the same after a while. Magnus drained the whole water bottle in less than a minute. He bowed his head and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"I think I have a headache." He frowned. "What does a headache feel like?" He asked innocently as he closed his eyes.

"Uh I duhnno, buht I'll hulp yah with da pain" Jace said, slurring his words. Clary hadn't noticed how drunk he really was. Way drunker than Alec or Magnus. He then got up from the floor and walked towards Magnus, kissing him again. Magnus didn't open his eyes and seemed to accept the kiss at first, but he then frowned and pushed Jace away not too gently.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. It seemed to Clary that he was trying hard to contain his anger.

"Dunt play innuzent, ya kissed meh fehrst!"Jace punched his shoulder a little too brusquely.

As soon as Jace said it, Clary's world stopped as she saw something slowly dying in Alec's eyes. He had been silent until then, just frowning a little when Jace had kissed Magnus, but those words seemed to bring him back to life and kill him at the same time. He looked up at Jace and then at Magnus. With every passing second, Clary thought he looked paler and his eyes even darker. She wasn't sure if he was angry or just incredibly sad. He slowly opened his mouth to say something, but Simon, sensing what was about to happen, interrupted them.

"Hey, it's late, we need to figure out where everyone will sleep. Isabelle stays here, of course." He said nervously, trying to break the tension.

"Magnus and I'll go to the other room with someone else. If that's okay with everyone." Alec said way too calmly.

"I'm nut stayung in da same rum as dis idioht in ah meelion yurs" Jace said, pointing at Magnus.

"Oh, neither would I want it." Magnus snapped at him.

"Oh, suh fehrst ya kissed meh and naw yah duhmp meh for mah brohder?" Jace said with actual hurt.

"I'll go with them." Clary intervened.

She knew it was an awful idea, but she didn't want to stay in the same room as drunk Jace. Besides, Alec and Magnus would probably break up. A small spark of hope ignited within Clary. Maybe Alec would even go to her for consolation. It didn't seem so bad an idea after all. She grabbed the big bag and proceeded to open the door that connected both suites. She went inside the other room without waiting for Alec or Magnus to follow.

The room was identical to the one she had just come from, but this one was completely clean. She dropped the bag and instantly headed to the bathroom. She let the cold water running, waiting for it to turn as cold as possible. She splashed her face multiple times, as if it would somehow make her feel better. She ceaselessly combed her hair with a disposable hairbrush she found in the cabinet with the purpose of being delayed as much as possible.

Ten or so minutes after taking a shower, Clary ran out of things to do, so she finally got out. The wooden door between rooms had been closed, the heat had been turned up. Alec and Magnus were sitting on the -still impeccably made- bed, quite close together but looking towards opposite sides. Clary wasn't completely sure, but Magnus's eyes looked as if he had been crying. Alec still looked pale and he also looked incredibly tired. She could think about a dozen different things to say, but she decided to stay quiet instead. This was not her business. If Alec and Magnus broke up, it was not going to be with her intervention.

She grabbed her sleeping bag from the big bag and dragged it all the way to the couch on the small suite living room. She lay down and covered herself with it. Neither Alec nor Magnus commented anything about her choice of place to sleep, since it would have meant discussing their current situation. Clary closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

She heard footsteps and then the bathroom door closing. She opened her eyes and uncovered her face. The bed was empty. Alec and Magnus must have locked themselves in the bathroom to talk without Clary listening. She tried to sleep, but deep down she knew she would probably stay up all night. She was really surprised when she heard her name yelled from the bathroom door.

"I thought Jace was kissing Clary!" Alec yelled angrily at Magnus. "You weren't the only one who was drunk. But the difference is I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!" He snapped.

Clary buried her face in the couch cushion. By the Angel, she wished everyone would stop linking Jace to her. Yes, he was in love with her, but that didn't mean they were a couple, even if everyone assumed so. There was a time when she wouldn't have minded. There was a time when she had actually loved Jace.

When they first met, Clary had instantly developed a crush on him. He was handsome and he was funny when he was so full of himself. She had really liked him, and he had amazingly liked her back. They had shared an amazing first kiss on the greenhouse of the Institute, but there hadn't been much after that. Slowly, her feelings changed. Gradually, Jace didn't seem so attractive or so nice anymore. But nobody understood it. Nobody cared about whether she still liked Jace or not, everyone just assumed she did. Even Simon.

Her life-long best friend hadn't actually _cared _about what she felt, he had just assumed what he wanted to until she had proven him wrong some hours ago. Nobody cared. The worst thing about the world was that everyone was just another fucking egocentric bastard.

After lying awake, lost in thought, for almost an hour she heard the bathroom door open. She expected to be woken up or moved so Magnus and Alec didn't have to share the same bed. Or she expected one of them to angrily stomp to the other room, but none of that happened. What she heard truly surprised her.

"She's asleep." Alec whispered happily, not that far from her.

She didn't dare open her eyes. She heard some footsteps, followed by the sound of the comforter being moved. She then clearly heard both of them getting into bed. She wasn't sure what to think of it. Maybe they had decided to make peace just for the night and keep being angry at each other the next day? Clary hoped so, even if she hated herself for it. She loved Magnus, he had become her second best friend after Simon in the last weeks. She didn't wish him ill, but she loved Alec and couldn't stand seeing them together.

She could almost feel her heart shattering in tiny little pieces when she realized none of that was happening, since she could hear them kissing and the sound of their bodies moving, maybe closing to each other. She didn't dare look for fear of them noticing she was awake, but also because she couldn't have stood the sight of them happily together.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I love you." She heard Magnus say, followed by the sound of more passionate kissing.

"You're awful at getting drunk, but I love you so fucking much." Alec answered, his voice raw with love and passion.

"I will never do it again, I promise, sweet pea." She heard the soft rustle of fabric and them something hitting the floor, probably a shirt. She buried her face deeper on the couch and pressed her sleeping bag as closer to her ears as possible.

"I love you and I need you. Make love to me."

When she heard Alec faintly whisper it, so low he probably said it into Magnus's ear, the last string inside her broke. She let the tears start falling as she listened to them having sex and whispering words of forgiveness and how much they loved each other.

She didn't notice for how long did she stay awake, but she cried herself to sleep, thinking that if people were domino half her piece had just become amazingly empty.

* * *

**I'm currently crying *lame*  
The last sentence is my attempt at making some beautiful metaphor like John Green's ****_If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane. _****I literally cry every time I think about that metaphor, it's so fucking beautiful.**

**Anyway, TMI doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Cassandra Clare. The only thing that belongs to me is my desire of having a relationship like Alec and Magnus's. u.u  
PLEASE REVIEW YOU'LL BE EVEN BETTER THAN DRUNK JACE AND I'LL LOVE YOU!**

**Love always, **

**~ReeseV **


End file.
